


Dragonball Legends

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri, supreme kai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is the story of a legacy that is as old as the beginning of everything. A legacy that will soon be revealed. Now watch as a twin-tailed unusual monkey girl wonders the world of Earth and what paths will she discover along her way? Well, there is only one way to find the answer to that as she explores the wonderous would. So let's follow as the story begins and watch as this unusual monkey tailed girl becomes a legend unlike any other.





	1. First Prologue: Age of Beginnings

There was nothing but pitch blackness. No sense of time. No sense of direction. No heaven. No hell. No light. No life. No matter where you went or how far you went there was nothing but pitch blackness. It was a dark void of nothingness with no boundaries.

Suddenly and out of nowhere gold, silver, and violet tiny orbs of light formed casting a bight light in the seemingly endless void of darkness. These small spheres of light was so small they was barely noticeable as they danced around, but not going very far as they stayed nearby clustered in one place.

As the small spheres of light danced around the first being came into existence naked, but this being started out transparent and slowly faded into existence. After the first being came into existence completely the small spheres entered inside the being and disappeared from sight. 

The being floated down before standing flat-footed in the darkness as though there was something solid underneath it. This being was petite with white skin that seemed to be otherworldly. The being had spiky blue-purple hair in the form of a mohawk that went down to their ankles. Even though this being was petite they had well size proportions for such a small being. Their arms, thighs, butt, and calves was bigger, and they had a decent size chest and pointy ears. The being opened their eyes to reveal azure blue eyes.

The first being didn't need to know what it was or decided on that. It already knew what it was. It was the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. The first being in existence. So knowing that the first thing the Supreme Kai of Beginnings did was tap their foot against the darkness and the heavens was born as a golden fluffy bright world called Otherworld.

The second thing the Supreme Kai of Beginnings did was materialize the first planet out of nothing in the deepest reaches of Otherworld. The Supreme Kai of Beginnings named this place Anaria. The Supreme Kai of Beginnings landed on the planet that was bare of nothingness.

Seeing that the Supreme Kai of Beginnings tapped their foot against the ground, and from that, teal water came out splitting the land and creating the ocean. Form there the Supreme Kai of Beginnings waved their hand and from that wave, the rivers was formed on the planet, some connecting to each other forming larger rivers and some connecting to the ocean which allowed the rivers to flow into the ocean.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings smiled at their handy work so far but felt like there was more that they could do. So with that, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings put a hand out with their palm facing up before raising their hand up and from that the world started shaking as several places rised into the air creating the mountains, hills, canyons, plateaus, and waterfalls. 

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings didn't stop there as they tapped their foot against the ground again. Form this, deserts was born and created around the planet in places. The Supreme Kai of Beginnings sensing something was missing in the deserts thought for a minute, before realizing what was missing. So with that, she waved her hand and craters formed in the deserts before filling up with teal water, giving birth to Oasis'. 

The Supreme Kai looked at her handy work so far but felt the place was still missing something. It didn't take the Supreme Kai long to realize what was missing. With another tap of the Supreme Kai of Beginnings foot against the ground violet grass sprung up around the planet, giving birth to Plains, Valleys, Tundras, Marshs, and Swamps.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings smiled at their handy work so far, but they was not done just yet. Knowing that the Supreme Kai of Beginnings disappeared before reappearing standing on top of the water at the bottom of the world. The Supreme Kai tapped their foot against the water, making it freeze and giving birth to Glaciers at the bottom and top of the world. 

With that, the Supreme Kai of Beginning thought she was finished and went around the world looking around, but as the Kai did they noticed that something was still missing from the planet. After thinking about it extremely quickly, the Kai realized what was missing from the planet. With that, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings stopped then they put their hand out with their palm facing out before lifting the hand up in the air. Form this single act, violet forests was born all around the world or trees of different types, but the Kai was not finished with that. The Kai disappeared to a plain before they did the same thing giving birth to the Tree of Beginnings which bears a special fruit.

With that done, the Supreme Kai of Beginning flew into the air of the depths of Otherworld looking at the world that was created. Seeing the beautiful violet and teal world was a sight to behold and made the Kai smile. Still seeing it there was a few more touches to the world that the Kai wanted to add.

The Supreme Kai made a fist and lifted it up before jabbing it in a punch forward in different places and as the Kai did this several spheres formed giving birth to several moons, but the Supreme Kai was not finished there. After the many moons was born the Supreme Kai held out a finger and drew a circle around the planet vertically before drawing a circle around the planet horizontally. With this action, two rings formed around the world.

The Supreme Kai smiled as they saw that and after that, they appeared on the world. From that point on the Supreme Kai of Beginnings lived on that world running around through the tall grass energetically having fun. This didn't last long though when the Supreme Kai felt there was something missing.

It didn't take the Supreme Kai long to figure out what it was, and after that, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings made the first law of life that gave genders to a race, but this law will not apply to all races. From that law, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings became known as a female. This law also made it so that others can reproduce. 

With this new law in place, she formed the many creatures of the world like Lions, Wolves, Bears, Boars, Deers, Rabbits, Birds, Dinosaurs, Fish, Crabs, Octopus, Clams, Sharks, Snakes, Lobsters, Burrows, Scorpions, and many other wild creatures to roam the world, giving birth to the first signs of life other then trees and grass. She did not make many of them and started the world out with only two of each.

Form there the Supreme Kai enjoyed a happy time as she watched as the circle of life begins. As the circle of life began the population of the wild creatures grew. This gave birth to other types of food to choose from not that the Supreme Kai of Beginning had to eat at all. Still some creatures became a bit more extinct then others do to the carnivores, but if that happens the Supreme Kai made more of them every time to help with the population.

If she was not doing that then she was running through the tall grass energetically which was tall enough to hide her petite form. While she was doing that the animals would sometimes run with her. She was well respected by all of the creatures regardless of their predatory instincts.

However one day she realized something. There didn't seem to be any direction or time, so with this thought, she created the flow of time starting the age of beginnings and gave birth to the directions North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest.

For the next 100 Million years, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings lived among the wild creatures on the planet Anaria, running through the tall grass energetically at times, playing in the water, wrestling with the creatures, playing games with the wild creatures like hide and seek or tag. A couple of games that she made up over time to entertain herself. 

At the current time, she was running through the grass energetically but soon stopped as she felt bored. She sat down in the tall grass and laid down thinking of what she could do to satisfy her boredom. The wild creatures sensed she was bored and tried to cheer her up as they tried to play with her, but she didn't seem to be interested.

They none the less did get her attention as she sat up looking at them all around her, but as she looked at them she got an idea. An idea to create another life similar to the wild creatures, but different at the same time. She closed her eyes thinking of the ideal life that she wanted to create, imaging different forms of life in her mind and changing it as she went until she got the perfect image she wanted. 

"Yes that's it," she said as she stood up.

She used her hands as she went about creating the newest life form in the image she wanted and as she did the wild creatures came from all over to see the newest life be born. They was curious as to what the new life would be as they watched the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. 

It didn't take long for the newest life to be born and all the wild creatures looked at it wondering what it was. The newest life looked similar to the Supreme Kai of Beginnings, but at the same time different.

The newest life was petite with white skin and long spiky platinum-pink hair that went down to their butt. Unlike the ears the Supreme Kai of Beginnings had, the newest life's ears was not pointy at all. However, just like the Supreme Kai, the newest life had well size proportions for such a petite being. Their arms, thighs, butt, and calves was bigger, and they had a decent size chest. Along with this, the new life had two platinum-pink monkey-like tails that swayed in the air behind them. Additionally, unlike the Supreme Kai of Beginnings, the new life had a penis and balls, but the chest alone indicated that it was still female with the reproduction systems of both males and females. The new life opened their eyes showing they had violet eyes as they took in their surroundings.

One of the rabbits looked at the Supreme Kai of Beginnings and made some rabbit noises getting her attention as she looked at it. She smiled before turning back to her newest creation. 

"You are a True Blood Saiyan Futanari. A Futanari is a female with the reproduction systems of both a male and a female. As a True Blood Saiyan, you have distinguishable twin tails. You're my newest life creation. Your name is Mayze and I'm the Supreme Kai of Beginnings," said the Kai before waving a hand around her as Mayze looked at her. "This is the planet Anaria my world where you will live for now on."

The wild creatures cheered in their own way of knowing what the new life was now. They surrounded the petite girl excitedly and some like the rabbits jumped on her knocking her down. Then they rubbed their fur against Mayze making her giggle at the tickling sensation. The Supreme Kai of Beginnings smiled as she watched.

For the next 20 million years, Mayze lived on Anaria with the wild creatures and the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. The Kai and Mayze would run through the grass energetically, play hide and seek, play tag, or chase each other through the tall grass, which was something new that the Supreme Kai of Beginnings came up with. If they weren't doing that then they was running through the grass energetically with the wild creatures, playing hide and seek, playing tag, chasing them, and wrestling with them.

Mayze liked to fight and could be seen sometimes fighting with the wild creatures or even trying to fight with the Supreme Kai of Beginnings, but no matter what she couldn't damage or hurt the Supreme Kai of Beginnings at all. As for the wild creatures if they was hurt after the fight then the Supreme Kai would just rewind time making it as though nothing happened unless it was for dinner. That was another thing about Mayze, she had an extremely large appetite. Still one of the fruits from the Tree of Beginnings would be enough to fill her up for a full ten year even with her large appetite, but she didn't always eat fruit.

Over the 20 million years, Mayze got a little older, but no matter how many years went by she still looked like a petite young girl and she didn't get much taller. Along with this, she kept her youthful appearance. Even though she was mortal being on the world of the Supreme Kai of Beginnings made it so she could not die by ordinary means as this was in Otherworld. Another thing that happened over the 20 Million years was the Supreme Kai of Beginnings and Mayze got closer to each other becoming fast friends followed by best friends. You couldn't find one without the other.

Currently, Mayze was running through the grass energetically being chased by the Supreme Kai of Beginnings and the wild animals joined them as well. As the Supreme Kai was running through the grass she soon stopped before moving around the area with her presence undetected. Soon she appeared in front of Mayze who was looking back and as she turned around Mayze gasped before she was tackled to the ground.

The two rolled across the ground until they came to a stop with the Supreme Kai of Beginnings on top of Mayze. The two laughed having fun before they realized the position they was in and then they both blushed. As they blushed the two looked at each other in the eyes. The Supreme Kai slowly moved closer to Mayze before kissing her on the mouth.

Mayze was surprised, but she wasn't stupid. She knew about the circle of life and how the animals make love to each other. She had seen the wild creatures make love before and even watched as they was born. She didn't get all the kissing but soon started kissing back or even licking the Supreme Kai, which was something she saw the animals do before.

The Supreme Kai pulled back and looked at Mayze, "Mayze be my mate."

Mayze smiled as she heard that, "Yes."

With that, the Supreme Kai started rubbing her pussy against Mayze's penis. It didn't take long for Mayze to get hard and she was not small by any standards. Mayze was fourteen inches long and twelve inches in grith and her balls was the size of lemons. When it was fully erect the Supreme Kai of Beginnings sat up above Mayze's penis before impaling herself on it, but even as it went in her pussy there was no pain at all thanks to her being the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. The two made love with each other for the next month constantly without stopping at all and as they did the wild creatures watched.

When the two was finished they took a bath in the river getting cleaned up. Mayze rested as she always does due to the fact that she has to have sleep unlike the Supreme Kai of Beginnings, and even though the Supreme Kai of Beginnings didn't need to sleep she still laid down next to her. She knew she was already pregnant or will be soon enough as she can detect that as the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. 

After only six hours of laying down, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings got up before she sat down on the ground. She held her hand out and a ball of pure blackness appeared in her hand before it floated in the air just in front of her.

"What is that?" questioned a voice behind her curiously before Mayze appeared crouched down looking at it.

"This is the void. The beginnings of everything," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "It's where I came into existence."

"It seems pretty dark and lonely," said Mayze pouting as she looked at it.

"Yes it does, doesn't it," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings.

"So why are you looking at it?" asked Mayze laying down resting her head on the Supreme Kai's leg.

The Supreme Kai looked down at her and smiled, "We will be having a daughter soon and I felt it was time to give her something to look forward to."

Mayze looked up at her before smiling as she heard that, but then looked confused.

"What does that have to do with the void?" asked Mayze.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings smiled as she heard that before she waved her hand in front of the sphere. As she did the sphere split into one hundred spheres. Form there, several lights appeared in the dark void shining brightly and the picture shifted to show different clusters of lights. This amazed Mayze not that she was naive to the powers the Supreme Kai of Beginnings had, but it none the less impressed her. She was curious as to what it was though as she looked at it.

"Wow so pretty, but what is it?" asked Mayze.

"These balls represent a different universe separate from one another. As far as the bright lights, they are the many stars throughout the universes," said the Supreme Kai explaining. "Each universe will have many different stars of their own far and wide, but it is not finished. There are still many things that are missing."

Mayze looked at her curiously and the Supreme Kai waved her hand again. This time the stars formed clusters in the universes.

"What are those?" asked Mayze curiously.

"Those are the many galaxies throughout the universes," said the Supreme Kai explaining. "Each universe will have many galaxies far and wide throughout the many universes."

Mayze continued to look at it amazed as the galaxies reflected in her eyes. The Supreme Kai waved her hand again and this time several spheres appeared throughout the many galaxies with each one being different and unique, but there was some that looked the same in each universe. Mayze wasn't naive and knew what they was just by looking at them.

"Hey, those are planets just like Anaria," said Mayze.

"Yes they are planets like Anaria, but they are not in the same place," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "Now let's continue."

Form there the Supreme Kai formed the many terrains which was different from planet to planet, the moons, and everything that was needed for the universes. However, the universe was still void of any life, but that changed when the Supreme Kai started creating the mortals of different kinds throughout the universes. One of these mortal races surprised Mayze as she noticed them. They looked similar to her, but they had black hair and onyx eyes.

"That race is the Saiyans, they are similar to you, but different as well," said the Supreme Kai noticing.

Mayze smiled as she heard that, but there weren't very many of the Saiyans. Matter of fact there only seemed to be two of each kind of race. One male and one female. Mayze knew that this was so the race could reproduce making more in time kind of like how the wild animals do. 

"Now that is done, there are just a few more things to do," said the Supreme Kai as she waved her hand.

This time a new ball appeared and as it did Mayze noticed what the place was.

"That's Otherworld and the Heaven," said Mayze.

"That's right, Mayze," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings smiling down at her.

Mayze smiled back as she hard that then watched as the Supreme Kai of Beginnings waved her hands. Mayze saw new worlds being born in Otherworld before seeing the new lives born on the worlds.

"More people," said Mayze.

"These people will be known as the Kais, Gods of Destruction, and Angles," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "They are the first of their kind to be born after me."

Mayze was amazed as she heard that and knew these people was to be respected.

After that, the Supreme Kai of Beginnings was finished, but it was not long after that when she first sensed evil along with Mayze. Mayze ran to her sensing the evil in the human's hearts.

"Supreme Kai what is this feeling?" asked Mayze. "It makes me uneasy."

"Yes I know, but relax," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "This is the mortal world which has many emotions ranging from positive to negative. What you are sensing is the evil in the mortal hearts."

"W-W-What are we going to do?" asked Mayze worried.

"Calm down Mayze," said the Supreme Kai. "It's not in our job to interfere in the mortal's lives, but still there is one issue that needs to be dealt with. These evil beings can not be sent to Heaven, so for that, I'm going to have to create a new place for them to be sent to."

With that, Hell was born, which became a place for the evil to be sent to, while the good was sent to heaven. However, there was heroic people among the races which gave the Kai another idea. She made a law that allowed mortals to keep their bodies in the afterlife depending on their heroic deeds.

Seven months later, the Supreme Kai gave birth to their daughter who was a Futanari just like Mayze. Mayze was there during the birth and was the one that delivered their child. They both decided to name her Argula after the True Blood Saiyan race. She was beautiful to both of them and they treasured her with all their hearts. The wild creatures was there to watch the new life be born excitedly.

Not long after that Mayze left distancing herself from her daughter and the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. She became conflicted by the evil she could feel from the mortals, but not in a bad way. However, it was enough to anger her to the point of drawing out unknown powers that she didn't know she had.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings could feel Mayze's powers grow, but as they did they started to become unstable. Her daughter seemed to be able to sense the same thing as she started crying, but the Supreme Kai was able to calm her down. The animals came around and looked at the Supreme Kai of Beginnings and she turned to them then nodded her head before disappearing when her daughter was fast asleep.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings appeared in the canyon far away from where they was at and looked forward seeing that Mayze was shaking uncontrollably. She seemed to be suppressing her unstable powers as best as she could and it was taking everything she could to do so. 

"Mayze," said the Supreme Kai.

"Please. You must destroy me," said Mayze.

"What?" questioned the Supreme Kai.

"It's becoming too much. I can't contain it forever," said Mayze her voice shaky. "Please. You have to destroy me, Supreme Kai."

"No I can't," said the Supreme Kai.

"I know how you feel, but you have to let it go," said Mayze. "I can't contain this. Please destroy me."

"No I won't," said the Supreme Kai.

"Then everything is lost," said Mayze and her eyes blinked in and out of focus.

"I have something else I can do," said the Supreme Kai. "Just wait here for a little and hold on."

Mayze grunted but nodded her head and she didn't need to tell the Supreme Kai to hurry. The Supreme Kai left and appeared where her daughter is. She walked over to Argula who woke up crying again and as she got there the Supreme Kai leaned down before speaking softly to her.

"You are Argula. You are Half Supreme Kai of Beginnings and Half True Blood Saiyan," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "Do not forget your roots and where you come from."

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead before leaning back up.

"Know that your mama's love you dearly," said the Supreme Kai before she calmed her daughter down until she fell asleep.

With that, she incased her daughter in a sphere of light that can not be seen by anyone other than three people. She then made the sphere fly off into the sky disappearing from the world of Anaria. The wild creatures was all saddened as they saw that, but the Supreme Kai of Beginnings promised that they will see her again in the future. She then smiled at them before she disappeared.

She reappeared behind Mayze before putting her in a lock startling Mayze as she did.

"What? Supreme Kai? What are you doing?" asked Mayze.

"I can't destroy you the way you want me to Mayze. You mean too much to me and our daughter, but your unstable powers are a risk to this planet now and I can't allow that," said the Supreme Kai of Beginnings. "So I plan to sacrifice myself to protect everything I love and care about."

"No, you can't! Don't! If you do that then who will take care of everything!? Everyone still needs you! Our daughter still needs you!" shouted Mayze fearfully.

"Silly. Our daughter also needs you as well. There wouldn't be any difference who goes. Besides, I already sent our daughter away to her new destiny on Earth. That is her path she must follow just like this is my path I must follow. As for the others, they will be able to handle things on their own and don't worry it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll always be watching over everyone one way or another, but I won't be watching over them alone. Together we will."

"You love me this much you're willing to go that far?" questioned Mayze.

"I do," said the Supreme Kai.

Mayze sighed knowing there was only a slim amount of time left and that the Supreme Kai made up her mind.

"Do it, if that is what you want," said Mayze.

The Supreme Kai of Beginnings lit up with an otherworldly aura surrounding both her and Mayze before they floated into the air. As they did the wild creatures looked up at them watching them. The light continued to get brighter and brighter until it was too blindly bright to look at directly then there was an explosion that sent out a shock wave in the air scattering light all around. Small gold, silver, and violet balls hung in the sky dancing around.

"Goodbye my creations and we will be watching over you all," came the voice of the Supreme Kai of Beginnings.

The tiny sphere lights faded before vanishing completely and as that happened the wild creatures of Anaria gave off a morning sound as they all felt sad for the sacrifices.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the first part of the Prologue of the story Dragonball Legends. I do hope you like it. I decided to start the story here so people can see certain things that happen. This explains a few things that will be seen as the story goes along at least to the readers while the other characters will be confused through a lot of the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the second part of the Prologue of Dragonball Legends.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the Dragonball Characters, but I do own my own OC's

**Note:** This story is also on Quotev under the username Hell3922. There isn't a picture of my OC characters, but there is a picture that closely resembles them which is the picture of the West Supreme Kai. That is the picture I'm using for the time being as I don't have a picture of my character.


	2. Second Prologue: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we witnessed the beginnings to everything and the farewells that followed, but now it's time to move on from there. What happened to their child Argula? Well, we are about to see what happened to her as the story continued with the second installment of the Prologue. So sit down and strap yourself in for the ride.

It was the Age 742 and Argula was five years old on the planet Earth. It took her eight hundred and eighty million years to arrive on Earth as a baby. After she did she learned to take care of herself living off the land, which came as a natural instinct to her. She lived this way for five years without any interaction with anyone at all but considering she was out in the middle of nowhere it was not surprising.

Currently, Argula was on a mountain top training herself, but she soon stopped as she noticed a couple of people nearby the base of the mountain. Curiously she left the mountain to the base of the mountain before going through the forest to where a river was located. This place was out in the middle of nowhere so it was unusual to run into other people. Wild creatures was one thing as there was many wild creatures around the area, but ever since Argula was here she never ran into another person before.

After a little while of going through the forest, she stopped at the edge of the forest looking at the river. There was two girls one had short black hair and the other had medium length black hair tied in a red hair tie. The short black-haired girl wore a red and yellow jacket, a black undershirt, gray gloves, viridian shorts, black leggings with knee pads, a black belt with a golden buckle around her waist, and boots. That was all Argula was able to see as her back was to her. The medium-length black-haired girl wore a red overshirt, a yellow undershirt, red pants, teal wristbands, teal sash, black and white boots, and a red bow in her hair. The longer-haired girl had a brown monkey-like tail while the shorter-haired girl did not.

"So what do we do now?" asked the longer-haired girl.

The shorter-haired girl did not reply as she stood there.

"Hello there," said Argula stepping out.

The two girls jumped startled having not sensed the presence of Argula. They turned to look at Argula and as they saw who it was they both smiled. Argula could see that they both had onyx eyes.

"Hello," said both girls.

"You're a Saiyan," said Argula looking at the longer-haired girl before looking at the shorter-haired girl. "You're Saiyan too even though you don't have a tail."

Argula was not naive and knew about her race as well as about Saiyans.

"Yes, we are," said the short-haired girl.

"So who are you two and what are you doing out here? I haven't ran into someone out here before," said Argula.

"My name is Pan. We came from the future, but we can't go back now," said the shorter-haired girl introducing herself.

"My name is Note," said the longer-haired girl introducing herself.

Both girls looked nervous as they looked at Argula, but she smiled as she heard that.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Argula," said Argula introducing herself, "do you two want to be full-blood Saiyans?"

"Yes please," said Pan and Note.

Argula smiled before she tapped her foot against the ground. Note got younger returning to a child of five years old, but other than that nothing else happened. Pan's hair got more spiky and longer as it grew down to her butt. Along with that, she became a five-year-old girl and gained a brown tail, but there was no other differences than that. Argula tapped her foot again and two more little girls appeared at the age of five-years-old.

"What?" questioned one of the girls with long hair startled. 

"Last I remember..." said the short-haired girl before startled as she looked herself over. "What? What is going on?"

"Hello there," said Argula.

The two girls turned to see more girls there, but they was confused.

"W-W-Who..." questioned the short-haired girl before looking around her. "How we get... Where are we?"

"This is Earth. You are Gine and Fasha," said Argula. "My name is Argula. This is Pan and Note." Argula smiled as she pointed to Pan and then to Note introducing them. _"Try not to be startled, but I need a more private way to speak to you. I'm a Half Supreme Kai of Beginnings and Half True Blood Saiyan. I'll explain more in time. I'm the one that brought you back as a five-year-old letting you live all over again. You do not have to follow the same path as you did before anymore. Leave the past behind you."_

The two girls looked at her in confusion as they heard that, but was grateful at giving a second chance at life again.

"I think new names for the four of you and a change of clothing would be a good idea for everyone," said Argula.

The four girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"How about Cress for you, Nion for you, Chini for you, and Galanga for you," said Argula pointing to Pan first then to Note, Gine, and Fasha. 

"Saiyan names," said Fasha or now known as Galanga. 

"Yes," said Argula.

"That's perfect," said Pan or now known as Cress.

"Thank you," said Note or now known as Nion.

"Your all welcome," said Argula. "Now then."

Argula tapped her foot and everyone's clothing disappeared making them naked just like Argula except for Note. Argula waved her hand in the air and clothing appeared on each of them.

The only difference on Nion's outfit was instead of the red bow hair tie, she now had a teal bow hair-tie. Cress now wore a viridian overshirt, red undershirt, viridian pants, yellow thongs, red sock, yellow wristbands, yellow sash, yellow headband, and black and white boots. Chini wore a teal overshirt, navy blue undershirt, teal pants, pink panties, navy blue socks, pink wristbands, pink sash, pink headband, and black and white boots. Galanga wore a hot pink overshirt, lime green undershirt, hot pink pants, berry red panties, lime green socks, berry red wristbands, berry red sash, berry red headband, and black and white boots. Argula now wore a silver overshirt, violet undershirt, silver pants, platinum-pink panties, violet socks, platinum-pink wristbands, platinum-pink sash, platinum-pink headband, and black and white boots.

When it was finished all four girls fell over crashing into the ground with force where they struggled to get up.

"Ugh... so heavy," said Galanga.

"I suggest you all get used to it," said Argula before she turned around and started walking away.

"You're just lucky as your outfit is different," said Galanga.

Argula stopped before turning around as she looked at her. She then took her wristband off before hold it out and then let go of it. It slammed into the ground with force making Galanga mouth drop open in shock.

"My outfit is no different than anyone else," said Argula as she picked up the wristband, dusted it off, and put it back on. She then turned around as she started walking. "If you want dinner I suggest you get used to it as quickly as possible."

It was the Age 744, a short, stubby, bald old man with small dark eyes, and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows was taking a walk with a little boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes. The old man wore a sleeveless orange jacket, long-sleeved black shirt with white cuffs, black pants with white cuffs, black shoes, and a green hat. The little boy wore a blue shirt, blue pants, red wristbands, white sash, and black shoes, but this little boy had a brown monkey-like tail.

This old man was named Gohan and the little boy was named Goku. As they was taking a walk the old man reflected on the past seven years ago when he was out on one of his many walks and found the little boy. They continued to walk for a little bit before they heard splashing and giggling in the distance that brought Gohan out of his thoughts as he heard it. They was far away from civilization so they don't usually get many visitors out here. 

"Grandpa someone is out there," said Goku.

"Yeah," said Gohan.

The two walked through the woods making their way to where the splashing and giggling could be heard, but soon that stopped and only silence met their ears.

"Huh? The noise is gone," said Goku.

Gohan and Goku continued to where the source of the noise came from in the forest until they came to the river. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary and everything seemed calm. Gohan looked around the area inspecting it until he noticed some clothing nearby. There was a splash that caught Gohan's attention as he looked back at the river, but as he did he was surprised and shock at what he was seeing.

There was five people in the water holding onto a tail of a fish in each hand. The first thing Gohan noticed was that four of them was female or a girl while one of them was a male or a boy. One of the girls had short black hair while another girl had medium length spiky black hair, but that was all Gohan could see of those two girls as they had their backs to him. One of the other girls had medium length spiky black hair and onyx eyes while another one of the girls had butt-length spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

The last one was facing towards Gohan and Goku's direction and this boy had knee-length spiky blue-purple hair in the center and knee-length spiky platinum-pink hair on the side, but it wasn't as spiky as that of the blue-purple hair in the center. One blue-purple spike and one platinum-pink spike hung outwards near the right and left eyes, and one blue-purple spike hung down between the boy's eyes in the center across his forehead. This boy had white skin that seemed oddly different from what Gohan has ever seen before and heterochromia eyes. The right eye was azure blue while the left eye was violet. However, the boy's ears was much different and was pointy instead of ears like all the others had, and in each ear, there was a silver earring with a violet gem on the end.

The most shocking part to Gohan though was the fact the four girls all had brown monkey-like tails just like Goku did while the boy had two monkey-like tails that was two different colors. The boy's right monkey-like tail was blue-purple while the left was platinum-pink. A flash of a Giant Ape went through Gohan's head as he saw the tails and he was a bit horrified by the thought of more of them.

"Grampa they don't have balls," said Goku confused pointing at the girls.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as the girls all turned to look at them.

"That's because we are all females," said the person with the two different colored tails.

That statement puzzled Gohan as he can see that the two-tailed person had a penis and balls, which clearly identified it as a male, so the fact that the person referred themselves as a female was confusing. Still, the voice did not belong to any male that Gohan has heard of before as it sounded like a beautiful female voice. That just made it more confusing for Gohan though.

"Female?" questioned Goku confused.

Gohan was brought out of his confusion as he heard that and saw the girls all staring at him. He palmed his forehead and knew he had much to teach Goku still.

"I'm sorry if our playing around and fishing bothered you," said the girl or boy with two different colored tails. "If you don't mind I can explain my condition over some lunch."

The person with the two different colored tails, as well as the girls, all waved the tails of the fishes at them that they was holding onto. 

"Oh no, it's no bother at all," said Gohan waving his hand. "We don't mind at all."

The five of them all smiled at him before there was a splash and Gohan was shocked at what he saw for a couple of reasons. He wasn't the only one as Goku was shocked too. The first thing that suprised Gohan was the fact all five of them was all floating in the air, but this was short-lived as Gohan has heard of people being able to float in the air before. The next shocking part was four of the girls had pulled out two large fishes, but that paled in comparison to the two fishes the boy or girl, whatever they was, pulled out of the river.

The girls all flew over towards the side of the river, but this act shocked and suprised Gohan greatly and amazed Goku as he was in awe. They could fly? When could humans fly? It was inconceivable to Gohan and no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't figure out how it was possible. He has heard of people floating before, but flying was a different thing. 

The girls all put the fishes on the river bank and the fishes didn't even flop around at all. 

"We better get a couple more," said the person with the two-tone hair.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as he heard that.

"Don't you think you got enough?" asked Gohan looking at the fishes sweatdropping along with Goku.

Gohan knew that Goku can eat a lot, but even he could not eat that much. 

"No this would be just enough for us," said the person with two-tone hair.

Gohan's mouth dropped open in surprise as he heard that while Goku seemed excited that there was someone that can eat a lot like him. 

"I'll go get them," said Goku.

"Okay," said the person with the two-tone hair.

Goku got undressed before he dived into the river to get the fishes. While he was doing that the five landed on the grass then they all shook themselves like they was an animal that came out of a bath. Gohan was amazed that not even a drop of water feel off of them. It was as though they was already dry and never got wet at all. They went over to the clothes before they started putting them on and when finished Gohan noticed that the outfits seemed to be some sort of martial arts clothing he never saw before.

Goku came back out of the river dragging two decent size fishes, but smaller than the other five got. He then went about putting his clothing back on after that.

"Well looks like we got everything," said the person with the two-tone hair color before she looked at the old man. "How about leading us to our destination?"

"Sure," said Gohan.

The five of them went over to the fishes before they grabbed the tails and then floated up into the air. Goku got the other two fishes and Gohan started leading them through the forest back to his hut. The girls flew in the air following them as they did and Gohan wondered if the other five was still following them. It was hard to tell as they was in the air and seeing through the forest was no simple thing. They soon came out of the forest and when they did Gohan looked up in the air to see the girl floating there looking down at them. He started leading the way back to his small hut.

When they got to the hut the five floated down putting the fishes down then the one with the two different color tails started going to work at making a bonfire-like pit to cook the extremely large fishes while Gohan went about cooking the other two smaller fishes on a smaller fire. They had gathered the firewood long before Gohan even got his firewood and started on his fire. Before Gohan knew what happened there was a small fire going on the large fire pit that was spreading. He didn't know how it started at all though as he didn't see it and neither did Goku. 

After the fire in the large fire pit was going decently which took a little longer than Gohan's who was already cooking the two fishes. The one with the two different color tails went about putting two fish on the fire pit. She skewered the fishes on a large stick before propping them on two branches that looked like a Y. 

"My name is Argula," said the one with the two different colored tails introducing themselves.

"My name is Cress," said the butt-length haired girl.

"My name is Nion," said one of the medium-length haired girls.

"My name is Chini," said another one of the medium-length haired girls.

"My name is Galanga," said the short-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you all," said Gohan. "My name is Gohan and this is my Grandson Goku."

The others all smiled as they heard that, but Argula didn't turn around as she watched the first two fishes on the fire rotating them as they cooked.

"Nice to meet you too," said the girls smiling.

Gohan went silent as he continued cooking the fish not saying a word.

"If you want answers now is the time, because after the food is cooked it's unlikely you will get any," said Argula.

"Oh, well if that is the case, mind explain why you called yourself a female?" asked Gohan.

"I'm a Futanari," said Argula.

"Futanari?" questioned Goku. "Grampa what is a Futanari?"

Gohan looked at him but didn't know what to say as he has never heard the word before.

"That's a good question," said Gohan.

"A Futanari is a female with both female and male reproduction systems," said Argula. "I'm still very much female, but with male private parts too."

Goku blinked and was confused, but soon shook it off and decided to forget about it. All he knew is that she called herself female and that was all that Goku needed to know. Gohan understood what she meant, but was surprised by what he heard.

"I never heard of that before," said Gohan.

"Futanari are extremely rare," said Argula. "You won't find many that are like me."

"Well, I now understand why you called yourself a female," said Gohan. "Thank you for explaining that."

"You're very much welcome," said Argula.

There was silence again as the two went back to cooking, but that was short-lived when Goku ran over to Argula before speaking up.

"How did you fly?" asked Goku curiously.

"You're not ready for such a thing," said Argula.

"Awe, come on," said Goku pouting excitedly and curiously.

"You have to push your ki underneath you," said Argula.

"Ki?" questioned Goku confused.

"That's why I said you are not ready," said Argula.

"Awe," said Goku bummed out before looking at one of the other girls. "Let's fight."

"Okay," said Cress as she walked over to a spot and stood there.

Goku got on the other side before he rushed toward the girl and threw a punch only for the girl to stop it. The two started exchanging blows with one another.

_"The two seem to be even,"_ thought Gohan as he saw the two exchanging blows with one another evenly. He got up before coming over to Argula for a little bit and crouching down next to her. "So by using this ki someone can fly?"

"Yes," said Argula nodding her head. "You have much to teach Goku still."

"Yes I realized that," said Gohan smiling. 

The two went silent again and Gohan returned to the fish he was cooking for Goku. Argula continued to cook the two fishes that was on the bigger fire. Gohan finished the fish for Goku before the two fishes that Argula had was finished.

"Goku your fish is ready," said Gohan.

Goku and Cress stopped as they heard that and Goku rushed over drolling as he heard that. Gohan handed him the fish and Goku started tearing into it like a starving animal. Gohan wasn't surprised and looking around he noticed neither was the girls. Gohan went to work at cooking the second fish and before it was finished or the two Argula was cooking was finished, Goku had finished eating the fish that Gohan cooked.

"Let's fight," said Goku as he rushed over to the girls again excitedly.

This time it was Nion who agreed and the two went over to a spot nearby before they started exchanging blows with one another. Gohan noticed that they seemed to be evenly matched as well and smiled as he watched.

While they was fighting, the fishes that Argula was first cooking finished and she took them off handing them to Cress. She put two more fishes on the large fire while Cress started devouring the first two fishes at a rapid rate that was faster than that of Goku. It surprised Gohan to see the girl eat so fast. Cress had finished her two large fishes by the time Gohan had started eating his fish. 

Gohan had finished his fish long before Argula was finished cooking the second two fishes.

"Nion that's enough. Your fishes are done," said Argula.

Nion stopped and Goku almost punched her in the face, but Nion dodged it.

"Goku that's enough," said Gohan.

Goku stopped but pouted disappointed as he was having fun.

Nion ran over as Argula took the fishes off and handed them to her. Gohan looked at them curiously wondering why they never used seasoning at all. Nion took them before she sat down and starting to devour them with as much enthusiasm as Cress. Argula went to work on the next two fishes and when they was done Nion was finished eating already.

Argula took them down before handing them to Chini. She then worked on Galanga's fishes and when they was finished she handed them to her. By that time Chini was finished with her two fishes already. Argula then went about cooking the last two largest fishes as she put them on the fire and by the time they was finished cooking Galanga was long since finished eating already.

Argula took them off and Gohan didn't even know when she started eating until he heard a crunching sound and noticed that Argula was literally eating the bones. Goku had also seemed to be shocked as he noticed that. It was the first time he saw anyone eating bones before. Gohan didn't get long to think about it as the bones vanished from sight before he knew it, but adding more surprise was when the other four girls started chewing on the fish bones as well. Gohan couldn't understand how they could eat the bones as well. He has never heard of someone eating bones before.

The fire poofed out all of a sudden snapping Gohan from his thoughts as he looked at the large fire pit. He was unsure when they put the fire, but then again he was to busy trying to figure out how someone could eat bones. Argula stood up along with the girls before they turned and looked at Gohan and Goku.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we are going to go," said Argula.

"Where do you live?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Nowhere," said Argula.

"What?" questioned Gohan surprised and taken back.

Gohan couldn't believe it. These girls didn't have a home? They was all on their own?

"You can stay here," said Gohan.

"You already showed enough hospitality already, and besides," said Argula looking at the hut. "It seems like it would be crowded. We move around a lot."

"Oh, travelers?" asked Gohan having heard of such people that travel around.

"Yes, you can say that," said Argula smiling. "We'll be going now."

"Will I see you all again?" asked Goku.

"We will come back and visit you in five years," said Argula. "It's a promise."

Goku smiled as he heard that excitedly and he couldn't wait for the next five years to go by. Argula looked at the other girls.

"Let's go," said Argula.

The five girls flew off into the air into the distance leaving Gohan and Goku watching them as they departed and soon disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Dragonball Legends. This chapter is the second part of a prologue, but none the less it shows the begging of things on Earth before the story really starts to take place. In this story, we will be following the storyline of Dragonball, but there will be some differences. You probably have noticed, but we get to see additional characters being added to the story as well like Xeno Pan, Note, Gine, and Fasha. Keep in mind even though these characters are added I won't be going into any plots that have to do with the timeline that they came from. This is because I do not know the plots of the timeline they came from, so I plan to drop it, but I did like the idea of bringing them into the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Legends.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the Dragonball Characters, but I do own my own OC characters and the idea of this story that is new.


	3. The Secret of the Dragon Balls

There was a waterfall that crashed into the river below that came from a rocky structure. Plants was in bloom still and a deer could be seen drinking from the river. Fishes swam in the river and butterflies flew around. A purple dinosaur flew into the air.

Goku, who was now twelve years old was really excited as it has been five years now since he last saw his friends. He was currently carrying a saw with one arm while walking on top of a log on its side that he recently cut down. A couple of monkeys' popped down before making some noises and getting Goku's attention.

"Hi," said Goku smiling. "Just hanging around huh?"

The log started rolling down a hill faster making Goku laugh as it did. He did a flip along the way before landing back on the log as it continued on down the mountain. This continued several times until he got it home then Goku put the saw away before he went over to the log. He braced himself before he grabbed the log and tossed it into the air only to jump after it punching it and making it turn into a pile of wood that stacked nicely on the ground. 

"Well that takes care of that," said Goku before putting his hands on his stomach. "I'm hungry Woah."

Little did Goku know a visitor was approaching his remote mountainside home. The young boy's life was about to begin a brand new faze. The vehicle came to a stop before the door opened up and a girl with braided blue hair wearing a pink and purple outfit stepped out. She went through her bag before pulling something out and clicked it.

"Let's see here," said the girl checking the device. "Oh yeah, there it is. You're as good as mine you little jewel."

She put it away before climbing back into the vehicle and continued driving down the countryside road. 

Meanwhile back with Goku, he put his pole on his back as he prepared himself inside his hut.

"I'm going to go get some food," said Goku before he walked over and put his hands together in a prayer as he looked at an orange ball with four stars on it. "Grandpa stay there okay." He then turned around and started walking away. "This won't take long. I'll be right back."

All of a sudden the ball started glowing catching Goku's attention as he turned back to it. 

"Godly I never seen you shine bright like that before, Grandpa," said Goku. "How strange. Can you do it again?"

The ball didn't respond at all as Goku looked at it.

"You can wait until later if you have too," said Goku as he turned around. "I'll see you in a little while."

A little later Goku was walking through a forest.

"Now what should I have to eat today?" questioned Goku as he thought about it. "Gosh, it's so hard to decide. Why don't you decide tummy?" Goku was still looking around before coming to an answer. "Fish."

He then took off as he ran jumping around.

"Fish, yeah, that sounds really great," said Goku excitedly. "Awe, but first I'll need a little snack."

Goku stopped and picked an apple to eat as a snack as he hung from his tail, but soon pulled himself back up.

"That was good," said Goku as he finished on of the apples before throwing it hitting a tiger in the head before getting another. 

The tiger growled at him getting his attention as he looked down then leaped at him on the branch, but Goku swung around dodging the tiger before jumping down. The tiger chased after him as he ran away

"Come on catch me if you can," said Goku having fun as the tiger closed in. "You're almost there."

Suddenly Goku disappeared and the tiger found himself in the air which made its eyes bulge outwards at seeing that. Then it fell and made a splash while Goku hung from a branch, but the branch broke and Goku fell plunging into the river below. 

"That was great," said Goku as he came back up.

After getting out of the water, Goku took his clothes off and wrung them out.

"There that should do it," said Goku. "It'll be dry in no time." Goku walked over to the edge. "Here comes the waterfall."

Goku started going to the bathroom in the river, but not long after a fish jumped out of the water.

"Huh," said Goku as the fish got his attention. "Hey looks like now is a good time to do a little tail fishing."

Goku stuck his tail into the water and a few small fish swam over to it as they looked at it. Goku moved his tail trying to get a fish to take the bait. 

"Come on you little rascals," said Goku. "I know you think it's a giant worm. Take a bit."

A bigger fish swimmed up to it looking at it and driving the smaller fishes away. The big fish tried to take a bit only for Goku to bring his tail out of the water and give the fish a good kick. It plunged into the water and Goku jumped in after it.

A little later, Goku was dressed again and dragging the fish back to his mountain countryside home. 

"This should last me until dinner," said Goku. 

After walking a little ways Goku heard a noise which stopped him.

"Huh?" questioned Goku turning around to look. "What's that noise?"

All of a sudden a vehicle came over the countryside road towards him which made his hair stand on end. 

The girl behind the wheel was shaken up at seeing that too hitting the breaks and turning the wheel of the vehicle, but she still hit Goku sideways and sent him flying smashing into a tree. 

"Yikes is he dead?" asked the girl with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes to see Goku by his fish looking at the vehicle. 

"What the?" questioned Goku as he looked at the thing. 

"Wow, you're alive," said the girl poking her head out.

"Errr," said Goku giving an angry look. "So you thought you finished me off? Well, you're not going to get my fish that easy you big monster."

Goku lifted the vehicle up.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" questioned the girl. 

"This is for hitting me," said Goku before throwing the vehicle. Goku then got his pole out as he continued. "There that'll teach you to try and take me fish, sneaking up on me like that. Well, I'm ready for you this time."

The girl popped her head out with a hand on her head.

"Why don't you come out of your shell and fight," said Goku pointing the pole at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you used up all of your power already, Monster."

"Not quite!" shouted the girl before pulling a gun and shooting Goku. 

However afterword she looked a bit worried, but Goku sat up not long later.

"Holy cow, Woah, what was that?" questioned Goku.

"But how... you shouldn't be alive, kid," said the girl.

"So you thought you finished me off again huh?" questioned Goku. "Well, Grandpa told me about evil creatures like you. Your black arts won't work on me." Goku got back up. "Alright, Monster it's your turn."

"Monster?" questioned the girl before dropping the gun and holding her hands up. "Hold on I'm not a monster, Kid. I'm a human being just like you are."

"You are, really?" questioned Goku as he stopped. 

"Yes," said the girl as she climbed out of the vehicle then jumped down making Goku jump back. "Course I am. You can see that for yourself, can't you? I won't bite." The girl moved forward making Goku jump back.

"Stay back," said Goku as he pointed the pole at her. "A human you say."

"That's right. Want to see my certificate of authenticity?" questioned the girl sarcastically.

"No thanks," said Goku as he got closer moving around the girl. 

"How long is this going to take?" questioned the girl.

"Will you hush up," said Goku before putting a thump on his mouth. "Well you look human enough, but your different you're thin and scrawny."

"I'm a girl silly that's why," said the girl.

"A girl you say?" questioned Goku.

"Oh my gosh, are you saying you have never seen a girl before?" asked the girl.

"I've seen girls and females before and I know all about them," said Goku. "My Grampa told me about girls and females. He told me that if I ever ran into a girl and female that I should be as polite as I possibly could."

"I see," said the girl giving a wink. "Well, what a nice thing to say. Your Grampa sounds like a very wise man. Is he?"

"Well, he was," said Goku looking around the girl for a tail as he remembered the last girls and females he saw. "He died a long time ago."

"Huh?" questioned the girl looking at him.

Goku used his pole to lift her skirt up revealing her panties.

"Shame on you!" shouted the girl as she put her hands on it. "What you think you are doing?"

"I was just checking to see if you had a tail," said Goku.

"Huh," said the girl standing up seeming to forget about it.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just taking you longer to grow yours," said Goku.

The girl put a hand on her mouth seemingly laughing at that, "I'm sure it'll sprout up any time now, kid," said the girl before thinking to herself. _"What a weirdo."_

Goku pointed his pole at the vehicle, "How did you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?"

"That's not a monster silly, that's a car," said the girl.

Goku jumped on the side of it as he looked at it.

"Oh, so this is a car," said Goku. "Grandpa told me about them, but I never actually seen one." Goku tapped his foot against it.

"You know for a little kid your really strong," said the girl getting Goku to look at her turn to her.

"Thanks, Grampa trained me to be like steel," said Goku. "Hey you was driving a car around right, so does that mean that your from one of the big cities?"

"You got it," said the girl as Goku jumped down.

"Wow, why don't you come to my house with me and I'll cook you some lunch," said Goku before running over to his fish and grabbing the tail. "You can tell me all about the city your from. Come on."

"Hold on just a second," said the girl before going through her bag and getting the device out to check it._ "It shows the Dragonball is right down the road. Maybe it's at this little kid's house."_

Goku came over dragging the fish a little.

"I think it's safe to assume we're having fish for lunch," said the girl before smiling. "Well alright, so what's on the agenda?"

"Well, we can have a bite to eat and talk then play together," said Goku.

"Now look," said the girl after putting the device away and looking at Goku. "If you think we are going to do anything improper you can forget it."

"Improper? What does that mean?" asked Goku.

The girl's cheeks went pink, "Ughh... nevermind." said the girl as she blushed for a little bit before smiling and then giggling. _"I guess Grandpa hasn't told him about that yet. This kid's so innocent that he's adorable."_

"Godly you sure are strange," said Goku. "Well anyway let's go."

"Sounds good," said the girl as Goku turned around. "I'll just follow the Giant fish."

The continued to walk for a little bit before the girl spoke up.

"So, kid, what's your name anyway?" asked the girl.

"My name is Goku. G.O.K.U." said Goku before turning to look at the girl. "What's yours."

"Ugh... my name... mine?" asked the girl nervously. 

"Yup," said Goku.

"Bulma," said the girl.

"That's funny," said Goku laughing.

"Hey, Goku's not exactly normal so there," said Bulma.

"Yeah, but it's not as weird as yours," said Goku looking back grinning. 

"Hey, you be quiet. Bulma happens to be very elegant," said Bulma. "It's a lot better then Goku that's for sure."

After some time of walking, they finally made it to Goku's house.

"Wow, that's a nice little place you got there, kid," said Bulma.

"Thanks," said Goku putting the fish down. "Just wait here one second."

Goku rushed and opened the doors before he stopped as he noticed the orange ball was glowing. 

"Listen," said Goku.

"What's up?" asked Bulma.

"Grampa's trying to talk to me," said Goku.

"But Goku I don't hear anyone ta..." said Bulma before cutting herself off as she noticed the orange ball. "Ah. Oh my goodness. It's a dragon ball."

She pushed Goku out of the way and picked up the orange ball admiring it.

"Hey, give me my Grandpa back now!" shouted Goku cluching onto Bulma and getting her attention.

"Your Grandpa?" questioned Bulma before holding up the ball. "You mean this?"

"Yeah," said Goku swiping it from her hand. "This is the only thing that my Grandpa gave me to remember him by. Nobody can touch it, but me." Goku looked at the ball that was glowing. "Look, look at what it's doing. I think Grandpa is trying to talk to me. What you think he's saying?"

"I heat to do this, but I don't really have a choice," said Bulma as she started digging through her bag before pulling out two orange balls. "See."

"What? You got to be kidding," said Goku surprised. "You got two Grandpas. No way."

"They're not Grandpas they're called Dragon Balls," said Bulma.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Goku looking down at the orange ball in his hands.

"Definitely. I'm positive," said Bulma. "Your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I have." Bulma then placed the two on the table. "Look put yours down."

"Well, okay, but just for a second," said Goku before putting the ball on the table.

Goku and Bulma looked at them as they started glowing which amazed Goku.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Bulma before picking up one of the balls. "Yeah, these gems have the power to do great things and not so great. Let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls, he could really wreak some havoc."

Goku picked up his orange ball looking at it, "Well, what do these things do?"

"Sure you want to know?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah," said Goku.

"Okay," said Bulma.

Meanwhile somewhere else, a couple of doors opened and a short blue-skinned man with pointy ears, a dog in a costume, and a woman wearing some type of military clothing was looking forward at an orange ball that sat on a red pedestal.

"Ah there it is," said the blue man.

"It's awfully dark in the Sire," said the dog.

"Shut up Shuu," said the blue man.

They made their way through the room to where the ball sat.

"Ahh... come to Emperor Pilaf my precious, yes," said the blue man before the statue hit him startling him then the visor opened. "Get off of my you bone head."

Emperor Pilaf pushed the thing that fell over and the skull head rolled out then a few bats flew out of the skull.

"Well enough of that," said Emperor Pilaf after clearing his throat. "I'm ready to make my wish."

"Sir," said the woman.

"What!" shouted Emperor Pilaf.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can't make a wish with just one ball," said the woman. "You have to have the others as well."

Pilaf looked suprised to hear that.

"There are seven Dragon Ball Sire," said the woman. "You have to unite all seven of them before the dragon will appear and grant your wish."

"More searching," said Pilaf.

"Just imagine Emperor that glorious day when the seven balls are finally brought together," said the woman. "A beautiful burst of energy will light the sky and in a blazingly surge of firey power the eternal dragon will rise before you for the sole purpose of granting you a single wish, whatever it may be."

"Yes, yes, I can see it," said Pilaf. "Well, okay, I guess I can handle a little more searching." He started laughing. "Any wish I want huh? Well, then I want to rule the entire world."

Back with Goku and Bulma, who had finished telling Goku about the Dragon Balls. 

"Wow that's amazing," said Goku. "You can wish for whatever you want and it will come true." Goku looked at Bulma. "I wonder why my Grandpa didn't tell me about any of this stuff."

"He may not have known about it Goku. Not many people do," said Bulma as she held up her two balls. "The truth is you and I are some of the few people in the world that even know about the Dragon Balls or the Dragon."

"Don't get mine mixed up with yours okay," said Goku.

"Don't worry that's impossible," said Bulma holding up one of the balls. "Each ball has a different number of stars in it. See this one has five."

"Oh I get it Grandpa's ball has four stars," said Goku.

"Now your catching on," said Bulma as she stood up. "I can't believe I already have three of the balls. If I keep this up I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month. This is so exciting." The girl then turned to look at Goku. "You are going to let me use your Dragon Ball, so I can make my wish right?"

"You can forget it," said Goku guarding the Dragon Ball. "Grandpa gave me this ball to remember him by.and I'm not going to hand it over just because you're a girl."

"But your Grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls," said Bulma.

Goku stuck his tongue out at Bulma as he heard that.

"Hey, I know what," said Bulma with a devious smile. "I'll trade you." She then lifted her skirt up some showing her panties. "You let me have your Dragon Ball and I'll let you have a little peak."

"What do I care about seeing your dirty old fany," said Goku.

"It is not dirty you rude little boy!" shouted Bulma angry before calming down. "Well, shoot there got to be a way, the hunt must go on." The girl then got an idea. "Hey, I know, why don't you come with me. We can be partners. What do you say?"

"Oh, go hunt balls," said Goku.

"Sure why not. You would get to see so many new things and learn so much your Grandpa would be very proud of you," said Bulma.

"Really?" asked Goku with a smile. "You think Grandpa would be proud if I went."

"Of course he would kid," said Bulma. "Seeing his young grandson that he raised venture out into the world all on his own, learning about all the great cities and crossing the desert, and seeing the ocean."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I can't go," said Goku.

"What why not?" questioned the girl confused.

"Some friends promised me that they will meet me here in five years," said Goku. "It's been five years already so..."

Goku was cut off as a female voice ringed out.

"Goku are you there?" came the unknown female voice that made Goku smile.

Bulma was surprised as she heard the voice. Goku ran out the doors quickly along with his Granpa's Dragon Ball in excitement to see five girls standing there he knew.

"Yay you came back," said Goku excited.

"Of course we did. We did promise you we would return," said the female voice.

Bulma made her way out of the hut, but as she did her eyes bulged outwards and her mouth dropped open at what she was seeing. Standing there in front of Goku was five girls. Four of the girls was around Goku's size with spiky black hair and onyx eyes. The fifth one that was in front was shorter than all the rest at three feet five inches in height, but this one had spiky knee-length blue-purple hair in the center and spiky knee-length platinum-pink hair at the side. This short girl had a well-developed chest even for a girl her size while the other girls did not. Each of the girls was brawnier than a girl should be at their size, but the most bizarre thing was they all had a tail just like Goku except the short one who had two tails.

"Huh?" questioned the shorter girl as she noticed Bulma before looking at Goku. "Who's the new person?"

"Oh," said Goku as he turned to look at her before looking back at the girls grinning. "That's Bulma."

"Bulma," said the girl before giggling along with the other girls. "What a weird name."

"Hey, my name is not weird!" shouted Bulma angry.

"Yes it is," said the girl.

"What's your name then?" asked Bulma.

"My name is Argula," said the shortest of the one.

"My name is Cress," said the girl with the butt-length hair.

"My name is Nion," said one of the girls with medium length hair.

"My name is Chini," said another one of the girls with medium length hair.

"My name is Galanga," said the girl with the shortest hair.

"My name isn't as weird as your names are," said Bulma. 

"So, Goku how did you meet this one?" asked Argula ignoring Bulma.

"She came here from the City with some Dra..." said Goku, but that was all he was able to get out as Bulma rushed over and put her hands over his mouth muffling his words.

"Shhhh," said Bulma.

"You mean the Dragon Balls," said Argula.

"What?" questioned Bulma in shock as she looked at the girl. "You know?"

"I heard you two talking about them on the way here," said Argula.

_"Heard? What a bunch of weirdos," _thought Bulma as she let Goku go.

"Yeah we was going to go around hunting for Dragon Balls," said Goku. "She invited me, but I didn't want to go because I was waiting for you all."

"Huh, sounds like fun," said Argula before turning to the other girls who all nodded their head.

"Yay let's all go hunt for Dragon Balls," said Goku excitedly. 

"This will be great so we are partners?" asked Bulma.

"Alright, but I still get to keep my Grandpa's ball," said Goku.

"You drive a hard bargain, but have it your way," said Bulma before thinking to herself. _"The little kids stubborn, but he will make a good bodyguard until I make me wish. I'll wish for the perfect boyfriend that ever lived."_

Bulma and Goku started walking with the girls following behind them as they went. 

"Hey, Bulma," said Goku getting her attention as she looked at him. "How do we know where to start looking? The Dragon Balls can be anywhere in the whole world, right?"

Bulma stopped before putting her hands on her hips.

"Just who do you think your dealing with, kid. I'm no amateur," said Bulma before opening her bag and pulling out a device. "Look check it out."

Bulma clicked the device which showed some dots and Goku looked at it. Argula and the other four girls stopped farther behind waiting.

"It's a special Radar that tracks the Dragon Balls," said Bulma as she brought it down before pointing. "Look see these three dots. These are our three balls and these are the other Dragon Balls. It looks like the closest ball is right here about 750 miles to the west."

"Is that far?" asked Goku.

"Let's just say it's out of walking distance and since you destroyed my car we'll be needing a new set of wheels," said Bulma as she went through her bag again and pulled out a silver case looking through it. "Let's see now what am I in the mood for. Ah, this one will be fun for a while." She picked one of the things. "Stand back kid stay there." She then clicked it and threw it making it boof as a vehicle appeared. 

"Check it out," said Bulma.

"Woah, Bulma, how did you do that?" questioned Goku shocked. "Your some kind of witch aren't you."

"What, nonsense, witchcraft has nothing to do with it," said Bulma. "Everyone in the city has dinocaps. How can you travel without them." Bulma then climbed on it as Goku tapped it with his pole. "Hey, will you knock it off, just hope on it won't bite you."

Goku put his pole away before hopping on the thing.

"I'm on," said Goku.

"Okay, here we..." said Bulma before remembering the others. "Oh, I almost forgot the others..."

"Don't worry about us we'll run," said Argula.

"Well if you say so," said Bulma before she took off. 

"Woah neeto, this thing goes even faster than I can run, yup," said Goku.

"No duh squirt get with the program," said Bulma.

They continued for a while before Bulma spoke up.

"Chill out Goku, your squeezing the life out of me," said Bulma.

"Oops, Sorry," said Goku.

"Just relax I happen to be an expert driver," said Bulma. "I'm in total contro...Ahhhhhh!"

Bulma had jumped over a hill and as they did she started screaming at the end while Goku was enjoying it. Then she sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was great Bulma," said Goku. "Let's go back and do it again, common. That was so much fun. Just one more time please."

_"I almost lost it big time on that one. I need to be more careful," _thought Bulma.

"About time you two get here," came another voice.

Bulma turned before gasping in shock seeing all the girls standing nearby. She thought she left them in the dust way back at Goku's house, but to think they was here already. It was unthinkable. Bulma ignored that before she got off the ride.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute Goku," said Bulma. "Time for a pit stop."

"Oh, okay I'll come too," said Goku while the other girls giggled.

"Oh no, you won't. Don't the words pit stop mean anything to you! Stay right there!" shouted Bulma as she ran away.

"Pit stop? What does that mean?" asked Goku.

"I need to pee lame brain!" shouted Bulma.

Goku jumped down before speaking, "I don't get it, why can't she just pee right here."

"You got me," said Argula.

"Weirdo," said Chini.

"Agreed," said Nion.

"How strange," said Goku.

"Goku, come here quick!" shouted Bulma.

"Huh? I sure wish she would make up her mind," said Goku before he ran that way with the girls following him. "Coming Bulma."

Goku, Argula, and the girls came around the bolder to see a dinosaur and Bulma in the dinosaur's grip.

"Who the heck are you, kiddos?" questioned the dinosaur.

"My name's Goku," said Goku.

"My name's Argula," said Argula.

"My name's Nion," said Nion.

"My name's Cress," said Cress.

"My name's Chini," said Chini.

"My name's Galanga," said Galanga.

The dinosaur seemed to be confused as he heard them say that.

"Are you a friend of Bulma's?" asked Goku.

The dinosaur laughed as he put Bulma in his tail freeing his hands.

"Yeah that's it," said the dinosaur getting out some rope. "As a matter of fact a fancy dinner engagement, but the reservations are only for the two, so."

The Dinosaur tied them all up together against a tree after that. 

"Gosh I think he was lying," said Goku.

"You're a regular einstein, see ya," said the dinosaur before taking off into the air making Bulma scream. "Stop being such a downer baby, I'm in the mood for a happy meal."

"Hey where are you guys going Bulma?" asked Goku.

"Don't just stand there, idiot! Get me down!" shouted Bulma.

"Well gee I don't blame her for being upset, but she doesn't have to go calling me names," said Goku as Argula pulled the rope with her right tail undoing it. "I like to help her down, but I still don't know how to fly. Hey, I got it."

Goku ran over to the vehicle as he jumped on it while the girls just all watched.

"Let's see here, how does this thing work?" asked Goku. "Bulma was able to make it fly a few minutes ago."

Goku turned handle making it start moving.

"Woah, it's moving," said Goku. "Common whatever you are. I know you can go faster than this. We got to get moving Bulma's in trouble."

Goku's hand twisted the handle more making it take off on one wheel. Goku raced down the road after Bulma while she screamed for him to help her. Goku then jumped a spot and shot into the air as he got closer to Bulma.

"Hang on just a little further," said Goku trying to reach her.

"Huh," said the Dinosaur looking back. 

Goku started falling out of the sky as the dinosaur laughed at him. Goku jumped after him before falling back and grabbed his pole.

"Power pole extend!" shouted Goku making the pole extend. "Here take this you mean old bully!"

Goku hit the dinosaur in the head with the pole making the creature drop Bulma and them all to fall out of the sky. Bulma started screaming and Goku threw his pole at her as he landed on the ground. The creature continued to fall farther down the cliff passing where Goku landed then there was a crash. Goku looked down at the creature a bit disappointed. Bulma shouted for Goku getting his attention as he looked up to see that Bulma was going to the bathroom. Goku told her he would be right there and after they got down they meet up with Argula and the girls nearby before leaving them behind as Bulma took off again on the vehicle with Goku.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the first real chapter of Dragonball Legends. I do hope you like it. I tried to make it as best as I can, so I do hope it sounds alright. There will be different part throughout the story that will change here and there, but the general idea will still be the same. Goku isn't as naive to the concept of girls and females as his encounter with Argula and the other five as well as Gohan's teachings helped him understand. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Legends.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the Dragonball characters, but I do own my own OC characters.


End file.
